Harry Lives Here
by Lady Siobhan
Summary: This story takes place after JKRowlings 4th book, and Never Alone, Never Again by Bored Beyond Belief. It also contains book 5 spoilers. After the assumed death of Voldemort Harry, Sirius and Remus find a home for themselves. However there are problem


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and the other characters created by J.K.Rollings are not mine. Nor are any characters created by Bored Beyond Belief. The only component of this fan fiction that is mine is the plot.  
  
Prerequisite readings are: Harry Potter sires 1 - 4, Never Alone, Never Again. By Bored Beyond Belief. Also this story has JKR book 5 spoilers.  
  
Explanation of the story: If you are looking for a stand them up shoot them down type of story. This is NOT what you want to read. This story starts out slow and easy, and will most likely continue along those lines. There is "some" action in here but mostly it is a story of interpersonal relationships. If you still want to read this story I welcome you and also hope you enjoy reading as much as I have had writing.  
  
Happy Reading  
  
Lady Siobhan  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Introductions  
  
Remus Lupin is looking at places for himself, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter to live. The ear is 1995 in mid fall. I have been here alone for quite some time and am hoping he will come to see me. I have a few things I can show him without revealing too many of my secrets. I may look cozy from the outside but inside I'm a Mansion! Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm the house where Harry lives. Yes "the house". My name is The Aerie. On the outside of the house I am situated on a plateau on top of a tall hill, with a greenhouse, and enough grassland for an entire Quidditch field, and expansive woods behind. I have a large living room, two dining rooms, two basements, several sunrooms, even two swimming pools (one inside, and one outside). I also have.. Oh I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
Remus Lupin is formerly of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was Professor of "Defence Against the Dark Arts", a former werewolf, the best friend of Sirius Black, and co-guardian of Harry Potter. Remus is a tall spare man, has soft brown hair with just a touch of Grey. He looks as if he has had a prolonged illness and a recent shock has only made matters worse. His robes are tattered and mended in several places. His walk is also unsteady, owing to the recent shock. His mannerisms are that of a gentle man who has seen much... both good and evil.  
  
Remus is not completely "sold" on me before he sees the greenhouse; it seems he is quite a herbologist, and just loves gardening. The greenhouse is the home of several unusual specimens of both magical and non-magical plants. This helped him to decide to purchase me.  
  
The next few days are quite busy for everyone involved. There are Aurors; Remus, of course, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and their two oldest sons come to help. The rest of the Weasley children were either working at the Ministry of Magic or in school. The Aurors are here to put up wards and make sure that nothing goes wrong. Alastor Moody, better known as "Mad Eye Moody" because of his magical eye is in charge of the team. Moody also hand picked the team to do the work. Professor Dumbledore also adds a few finishing touches of his own.  
  
Alastor Moody, one of the best Aurors, during Voldemort's first "Reign of Terror put more people in Azkaban than any other single person. He stops at nothing to capture, detain, and interrogate Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort. His looks, at first sight, are quite shocking. He is missing one foot, one eye - which the magical eye now replaces - and part of his nose.  
  
Alastor now enjoys a "quiet" retirement. Last school year at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore asked him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. However he was captured by a Death Eater, and subsequently held. He was eventually found in the bottom of his magical trunk. Mad Eye is the type of person that takes his job above and beyond the call of duty. Some people say WAY beyond. One of his favorite sayings is "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" at the top of his lungs and with the demeanor of one that must pound something into someone else.  
  
Arthur Weasley is the spearhead of the forces that moved against the Ministry of Magic, and specifically Cornelius Fudge and his cronies, during the time of Harry's rescue and recovery. Arthur, at first sight seems to be a simple man, one that doesn't seem to be aware of everything that goes on around him. This is not the case. Arthur is very much aware of what happens. When he sees a problem, he has the ability to sift through to the source of the problem and then tries to do whatever he can. The scene in the hospital wing, with Sirius is just one example.  
  
Arthur has "flaming" red hair, is Patriarch of the Weasley family, and collects Muggle plugs and batteries. Before he became Minister of Magic, he was head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. His fascination, and love, of all things Muggle made him a target for wizards that would discredit him. Arthur also is completely loyal to Professor Albus Dumbledore. Fudge thought Arthur a dangerous idiot, dangerous because of his connection with Dumbledore, and an idiot because of his love of all things Muggle. Fudge put him in charge of the smallest department there was and started a vicious campaign of personality assassination. To Fudge's disgust he was never able to completely isolate Arthur, in large part due to Albus Dumbledore, and is now in jail for his crimes.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, thought to be the most powerful wizard in England, if not the world, is headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Meanwhile inside the house, there was a team of expert cleaners. These experts included Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, and the two boys. Remus, because of his health, couldn't do much physical work but he did know how to find good people to do it. Molly, Bill, and Charlie started to clean the place and arrange what furniture that remained from the previous owners. There was a lot left as the furniture was just old enough to not be wanted and new enough to not be antiques. This seemed to be just the type Remus liked. The furniture had a lived-in look but was not actually broken. In fact, Remus seemed to think, the furniture had that "cozy" look.  
  
Molly, like her husband, had red hair and a kind disposition, as long as you didn't cause harm to those she loves. However, if you ever crossed her, like the twins did, her personality would be that of a VERY angry dragon. It's truly incredible how such a loving and giving woman can suddenly, and without warning, change personalities and become your worst enemy, then just as suddenly change personality again. Arthur and Molly have seven children and all of the boys, - and sometimes Arthur - cower as the assault breaks over them from the small, plump woman.  
  
Bill, the oldest of the Weasley siblings, works for Gringotts, the Wizarding is he actually working in Diagon Alley? as a curse breaker. He has gained the bank a lot of money, in the form of jewels. He is a very good Curse breaker. At present Bill is helping his family by doing what ever he can. In the aftermath of the assault of the Grindelwald Recovery Foundation not much needed to be done. He had done his part and, seemed to enjoy this small gesture of kindness to Harry.  
  
Charlie, number two in line, works with dragons, for the Dracontine Division. The assault was more complex and took a lot longer to sift through all the paperwork. However, Charlie, like Bill, are done with a good part of that, except for helping with the dragon found there and, like Bill, also enjoyed helping Harry.  
  
The next day, after the cleaning started, furniture started coming in to fill up the empty rooms. I found out later that Sirius Black had received quite a large sum of money and purchased new furniture and fixtures. Once Dobby came here everything was done with a speed that only his kind can compete with. He brought Hedwig, Harry's owl of many years, and very first friend.  
  
Dobby, a house elf, used to belong to the Malfoy family until Harry freed him in Harry's second year at Hogwarts. During Harry's second year Dobby was trying to save him from a great evil. Unfortunately, he did this by almost killing Harry. Dobby's devotion to Harry is without question; he would do anything for Harry, and any one Harry loves. After Dobby was freed he tried to find paid work; traditionally, house elves are not paid, and so he couldn't find any. Eventually he found Winky, another freed house elf and they both went to find work at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore hired them at once; Dobby was eventually asked if he would help Harry during his recovery.  
  
The next day during dinnertime I finally have the opportunity to meet Sirius Black and Harry Potter. I must admit I was just a little bit nervous meeting both of them, especially Harry. As Remus steps out of the Hogwarts Carriage, I get my first glimpse of the three people that will inhabit me for some time. Remus is the first to step out, and I notice he is not doing well. His gait is still slow but seems to be better than the first time he was here. Sirius Black, the wizard that had the money to purchase me; stepped out carrying Harry Potter, the "Boy Who Lived", and presumed defeater of Voldemort.  
  
Harry is covered by copious blankets from head to foot, as it is a chilly autumn evening, from head to foot. The only parts of Harry showing, are his eyes and cheeks. I am stunned at how he looks. I know he is in fifth year, however, even under all of those blankets, he looks about the age of a first year at Hogwarts. But that is not what shocks me the most. His eyes. Those bright, intensive green eyes make him look as if, he is the oldest person that lives. The circles around his eyes, sunken cheeks, and almost white skin do nothing to alleviate this thought.  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, has boundless energy. You can see it in every step he takes. He has black hair, a brilliant smile, when he chooses to show it, and strong arms. He holds Harry is if he may break, and tenderly carries him along a short path towards the house. All three are having a discussion so I think I'm going to listen in.  
  
"What is that animal Remus?" said Harry.  
  
"It's what is called a Thestral. They are only seen by people that have seen someone die". Remus' eyes are solemn as he tenderly tries to answer Harry's question. Sirius has a catch in his throat at the question. They all are quiet until they reach the door. Harry is quite curious about it. The two Marauders seemed to not have told him anything, which pleases me and it seems the two adults also. Both Sirius and Remus are very protective of Harry, and seem to understand most of his moods. The pair have a relationship that most people only have an inkling about. This along with the years of suffering they both have make them ideal to deal with Harry's ever changing moods. Just before the door opens, Harry notices it's made of cherry wood, and, with a small smile, notices the door has a Phoenix carved into it. As the three of them reach the door it opens to reveal Dobby with a smile that could chase away almost anyone's sour mood. He bowed, nose touching the floor, as the three of them entered the house. Harry gasped as he took in his new home.  
  
I saw at once he hadn't expected to see so much in such a "little" house. Harry's eyes smiled at the elf and then took in the living room. Going clockwise around the room Harry saw an expansive window with deep red curtains and golden cords for tiebacks, with gold fringe and Old Gold fasteners. As you turn the first corner there is a door made of light Cherry Wood with an Old Gold knob. On the wall after the door were several Wizard photos, many of which he recognized.  
  
After that is an expansive fireplace, with a warm fire in it. The back wall is made of brick and has an impressive mirror with an Old Gold frame around it. The grate, screen and fireplace equipment are made of black wrought iron. Except for the grate, all of these items have the same Celtic motif about them. The step is made of charcoal grey Garnet with a brick circular floor below. In front of this are several chairs and rockers. All the furniture is made of dark Cherry Wood. It was difficult for Harry to take his eyes off the fireplace but finally he noticed a nice little area with some overstuffed chairs and a table with a Cherry Wood queen Ann style book shelf behind them. The chairs are upholstered in a golden fabric and the table has a light red fabric with bouncing kaleidoscope balls, which bounced from one fold to the next. Before the small bar is another door with the same colouring and door knob as the first.  
  
The bar, used mainly for entertaining guests has several Cherry Wood stools and chairs; the bar appears to be well stocked. Just before the grand staircase there is an open door that looked into a sunny room.  
  
The banister, which is made of one whole cherry tree, circles around the steps that goes to the second floor. Directly across the floor from him, Harry sees a hallway where there are several doors going who knew where. Just before he sees the windows a comfortable little nook captures his attention. He sees several overstuffed chairs, a coffee table, which is made of the same wood as in front of the bookshelf. The five windows take up, almost, the entire wall. The outside windows are thin panels, just inside those are two average sized windows, and the middle is as wide as it was tall. All of them have a slight tint so as not to be too bright for the people inside. They were draped with the same materials as the curtains, tiebacks and fasteners as the first ones Harry saw. In front of the windows was a sofa with end tables on either side, several chairs and a large cherry wood coffee table. Finally, on the wall to Harry's right is a photo of the entire Weasley family standing in front of The Burrow.  
  
The floor is a light Oak color and has several Persian rugs scattered around. In the middle is a large rug with a Phoenix woven into it, which looked a lot like Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix. Above the rug is a large crystal chandelier. The walls are made of a material Harry had never seen with a light to medium honey colour. The runners, and door and window frames are made of a slightly darker oak wood. By the time Harry completed his survey of the room his and Sirius' jaws hit the floor, however, Harry's seemed to have continued for quite some time after. Remus smiles at Dobby with an approving sort of look, and is successful at not laughing at his two house mates gaping look.  
  
While this is going on Harry found that he is getting hungry. Just before the threesome started to walk Harry's stomach gave a small growl. Turning a bit pink at this Sirius started to walk into the open hallway, as they passed the first door, Remus diverted into it and placed Herbert, the chameleon into an aquarium, he then caught up with Sirius in the informal dining room. Harry noticed the hallway seemed to shorten once they entered it, and then lengthened itself once they were in the other room.  
  
This room is partitioned into two rooms. First the kitchen, then the dining room. There is a sliding Oak coloured door as Harry enters the kitchen. Harry noticed right away that the kitchen was nice and sunny, even though the sun had set quite some time ago. Looking to the left Harry saw an alcove with an open fronted kitchen dresser. There are lots of plates, cups, sugar and cream sets, tea servings, and Moulds of all configurations. Just below this there are some drawers that Harry thought may be where the utensils are. Then there are the cupboards. They were open and Harry saw larger Moulds for more elaborate dishes.  
  
At the end of the dresser, and as you turn the corner, there is the stove. This stove has 1 1/2 ovens, that is one for cooking, and the other for keeping food warm in, six burners. Beside the Stove is the double sink. Both of these are completely white. The counter for the sink is made of marble. When Harry looked to the wall to his right he sees an open Larder. What he can see of it, there is butter, eggs, and several kinds of cheese on a table. There are also some crocks on the floor. Harry doesn't know what is in there but knows they needed to remain cold or the food may spoil.  
  
As Sirius and Harry stepped into the kitchen, Harry sees a mural on the back wall. It was a painting of the horn of plenty. Harry seemed to like this in the kitchen. The ceiling and he walls are painted an off-white color. The floor is made of tile from the threshold of the kitchen, into the Larder, and through the dining room. To get to the dining room there is a walkway between the kitchen dresser and the stove.  
  
When Sirius and Remus see Harry smiling they both locked eyes and discreetly smiled at each other. Harry, Sirius and Remus proceeded into the dining area and see an entire table full of food. All three looked at it as if they have never eaten before. While Sirius is setting Harry into his chair, Remus sits down and just looks at all the food.  
  
Harry is also looking at the food while Sirius is disrobing him, as it were. I must tell you here and now that I was shocked once more. Harry is literally skin and bones. If it weren't for the fact that his chair was an over-stuffed chair, such as a Lazy Boy, he would fall over once Sirius let go of him.  
  
It is true that he does have "some" meat on his bones, and he can hold his own head up and move it. But I have no idea why this child.... no adolescent is still alive.  
  
As this is taking place, hot drinks floated to all the occupants of the table. Remus and Sirius sit on either side of Harry, who is still just looking at the food, astounded that there is so much. They sit there for about two minutes, which feels like about an hour for Sirius, when Sirius said "Well are we going to eat"? Harry jumped, and his ears turn pink, and he mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like yes, to Remus. All three "dig in". As Sirius is giving Harry a cup of tea, he noticed Harry was looking at the hot oatmeal. He instantly grabs a bowl and gives Harry a "HEALTHY" helping of it.  
  
When Harry sees this he had the saddest smile I have ever seen on such a young person, but accepted the oatmeal nonetheless. Remus is munching an apple and has a plateful of food. Baked potato, Pork Chops, Green Salad, Fried Chicken, with the usual tea, and another drink that looked a lot like butterbeer. Sirius, after getting more food for Harry, piles his plate with a lot of everything. He takes three times as much as Remus and continued to heap buttered peas, roast beef, boiled leg of Mutton onto his plate. On the side he has some Mulligatawny Soup. Harry and Remus seemed to be trying not to laugh at Sirius while he is piling his plate ever higher.  
  
Sirius notices this and says "What?"  
  
"Well, one would think you haven't eaten for about a week with all that food Padfoot," Remus said. At this Harry cracked up, he just couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry, with a combined look of shock and triumph. He reached for his wand but Remus is quicker; they both start to hex each other with such speed and accuracy, even with Remus being ill, that it just boggles the imagination. Eventually they both noticed Harry was starting to drift to sleep. They both look at each other once again and sit quietly, while Harry struggled to stay awake, and eat their dinner.  
  
Soon after this, Sirius notices that Harry finally succumbing, and picks him up, looking at Remus for directions for Harry's bedroom. Remus called Dobby. Instantly, the house elf popped in, bowing so low his nose touches the floor, and asks what he can do. Both Remus and Sirius tell Dobby that dinner was wonderful. Dobby smiled and said it is the least he can do. He then saw Harry asleep and started to go towards the hallway. When they were with in reach of the door it opened, of it's own accord. Sirius noticed Harry's room is the last on the left from the kitchen.  
  
The first thing Sirius notices is the bed. It is a Four Poster, just like at Hogwarts. There are curtains around it for privacy and has a canopy. As Sirius steps into the room he notices the floor is charmed to remain warm, and smiles. He knows Harry is always cold. The warm floor will help him with the chills Harry feel all the time. As Sirius lays Harry on the bed and starts to get him ready. He tenderly takes off his shoes, socks, and lastly glasses. While Sirius does this Remus comes into the room and looks at the loving concern Sirius pours out of every fiber of his body. The scene takes Remus' breath away.  
  
"Padfoot," said Remus, "what is the schedule for tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, Moony," said Sirius, "Madam Pomfrey will be here soon after Harry wakes up; we are to fire call her, also Molly will be here in the morning after she sends Arthur to work. Arthur may drop by sometime in the afternoon, if he can get away from all the meetings. Other than that we have the entire day to ourselves. What are you thinking, Moony?"  
  
"Well, I would like to see you get some rest also. I know this is taking a toll on you. I don't have much stamina but I can give you some much needed "alone" time."  
  
"But.... said Sirius.  
  
Remus raises his hand to forestall the argument he knew is coming. "Hear me out Padfoot. I can do little things, like sitting with Harry until you finish eating. You haven't even begun to eat all that food tonight." At this they both looked at each other and started laughing softly.  
  
"You're right, Moony. I'll go and eat my dinner and then relieve you in a while." When Sirius left the room Remus sits down in the rocking chair next to Harry's bed and looks around him.  
  
The room is large for a bedroom but, he seems to think, it is appropriate for what is in it. The bed is a four Poster, crimson curtains pulled back by Old Silver cords which are attached by Old Silver fasteners. There is a hand made quilt with the Gryffindor Lion sewn into it, and several blankets underneath. The sheets, and pillows are a brilliant blue. As Remus looks he sees a canopy of the same crimson fabric as the curtains and it is pleated. The Bed itself has thick posts, made of cherry wood, and has long mythological Celtic animals carved into them. On the upper part of the canopy there is Celtic circles made of inlaid light cherry wood. The feet of the bed are that of Lion's claws and are also Old Silver in colour. Right next to the bed is a nightstand, with a candlestick that looks like a lamp.  
  
Looking around the room Remus sees various rugs, the one he is nearest in particular. It is right beside the bed and has the Gryffindor Lion woven into it. This is the largest and thickest of the many rugs. As he looks further from the bed he notices, as I already mentioned, the rugs a dresser with a mirror, a closet with a sliding door, and a private bathroom.  
  
The mirror has the same Celtic motifs as the bedposts. The dresser has the same type of clawed feet as the bed also. The walls in the bedroom also has sconces and a painting of a quidditch team, zooming around in an Old Silver frame. At this point Remus is standing up looking around the room. The next things he sees are the glass doors that go out into an enclosed sunroom. However, since it is dark outside all he can see are the curtains. They are made of crimson Velvet, with the same cords and fasteners as on the bed. Remus looks as Harry stirs in bed but realizes he isn't having a nightmare. Relieved, he then proceeds into the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom is a good size, There is an old fashion tub with clawed feet, and a translucent shower curtain that has a meadow scene on it. Behind it is an opaque curtain so no one can see through it. There is a sink with a counter and a medicine cabinet that has sliding doors. The tiled floor is charmed to stay warm also just like in the bedroom. The windows are also opaque. There is a toilet in the corner by the window, and above on the ceiling there is a Casablanca fan.  
  
Mean while in the dining room, Sirius is doing the same thing as Remus. Looking around, Sirius sees the dining table. It is made of dark oak with thick legs that has clawed feet. The table looks to be able to seat six people without extending it. There is a food board, made of dark oak with the same-clawed feet as the table. The board has four cabinets underneath.  
  
Looking up Sirius sees two sets of windows. One set on two separate walls. They are framed by light curtains with little flowers woven into them. Beside one window and across from the passage way is the back door, the door is a light oak colour. The base boards are also a light oak just like the door and frame. While Sirius is looking at his new home, he is also eating and seems to be thinking about the future. When done eating he goes to Harry's bedroom as Remus is sitting down in the rocker.  
  
As Sirius comes into the room he changes into a big black dog and preceded to leap over Harry to settle down for what seemed to be a good night sleep. Remus shakes his head in mock exasperation and leaves the room. Sirius looks at Remus as he leaves the room and decides to just go to sleep.  
  
Remus, walks into the hallway and enters the last door to his right, which is his bedroom. He sits down a chair, after he picks up a book from a shelf and starts to read it. The book is an old one and is very worn, but he seems intent upon reading it. The title of the book is Household Defenses for the Advanced Practitioner.  
  
Remus quickly reaches the page he is looking for and starts to read. He reads a little about the spell and closes the book before I have a chance to read it myself. I just hate it when that happens. Remus stretches and gets ready for bed. This takes a while, because of his illness, and goes to bed about an hour later; as his head hits the pillows he falls asleep. 


End file.
